The Humongous Crossover
by Weirdos4life
Summary: This includes characters from Sailor Moon (of course), Spongebob Squarepants and Mary Kate and Ashley. One big story where they all meet also includes Oswald controler of the characters. Please Read!


**This may be stupid but oh well so are many things.**

                                                             The Humongous Crossover 

Characters from three different shows: sailor moon, Spongebob Squarepants and Mary Kate and Ashley all happened to be unhappy with their lives.   They all thought this at the same time.  

Up in outer space a weirdo named Oswald looked down on them and thought I wonder why they are so unhappy.  Their T.V shows have given them fame and money.  They are heroes and heroines.

Then he realized they needed each other to be happy.  Lets make them meet he thought but I must come along to help them along.  Since Oswald did control their shows everything he thought immediately came true.

         Down on earth: A little forest on an island far away from all civilization  

What am I doing here thought Mary Kate?  She and Ashley had suddenly appeared in this place but they weren't alone.  A second ago she had been thinking how unhappy she was and now she was here surrounded by strangers.

Then Ashley said, "I always knew my nose could transport us places".  Mary Kate looked at Ashley as if she was crazy.  The next thing Ashley said proved that she was crazy.  

She looked at the most ugly man Mary Kate had ever seen and basically screamed "Oh you're hot would you like to go out with me".

After that introduction the man said "hello, ladies and gentlemen.  My name is Oswald.  You are creations from my shows Sailor Moon, Mary Kate and Ashley and Spongebob squarepants.

Ashley who by now no one doubted was crazy ran around in circles screaming, "I am a T.V character!  Call the C.I.A!  I need tax expenses, oh yeah I am a T.V character I can't pay taxes!"

Everyone else took the news rather well.  By now they were all debating on whether to take a boat away from the island and leave Ashley there.

After agreeing to leave Ashley there they all left the island on a small pink boat that had just appeared out of nowhere.

Finally Ashley was happy because there was nothing she liked to do more then scream for hours without being stopped.  Plus since the island she was on happened to be the get-whatever-you-want island so she got everything she wanted.

On the small pink boat (Oswald's favorite color) the characters did some bonding … well most of them (Squidward mostly got into fights with people). here are some conversations going on:

Between Mr. Crabs and Sailor Mercury

Sailor M.: Why can't I go to the bathroom?

Mr. Crabs: Argh cause you wont pay me money and everyone who goes to the bathroom has to pay me money.

Sailor M.: That is so immature!

Between Mary Kate and Sandy

Mary Kate: You like shopping too?

Sandy: Yeah but is free form jazz a trend?

Mary Kate: I love free form jazz but all of my friends thought it were very stupid.

Sandy: Looks like we'll be friends!

Between Squidward and Sailor Venus

Squidward: I am miserable!

Sailor V.: So is everyone here!

Squidward: Yeah but I am more miserable than anyone!

Sailor V.: Are you bragging about that?

Squidward: yeah!  Have a problem with that? 

Sailor V.: Yeah!

Squidward: I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich!

These were just a few of the conversations going on!

Finally they got at their destination, T.V central: where mixed-up characters go.

They went to the person at the counter.  He told them that they would all be put somewhere that made them happy.  Maybe alone they would be happy maybe together they would.  Ashley had already gone.  They just had to experiment and see what was best for them.  

Surprising everyone Patrick was spellbound by the man's words "I want to work here" Patrick said.  

Patrick was hired there and little did they know that Patrick would be fired in three days but happy because he was sick of working.

Everyone else set of to find places for themselves and they stuck together of course.    

Sandy was dropped of at a shopping mall in Texas to work as a sales clerk.  She truly fit in.  Mary Kate was crying as Sandy left.  She had lost her sister and her newest best friend!

Later on the trip Sailor Mercury and Mr. Crabs realized they loved each other and got married in Rhode Island (Mr. Crabs fit in with all the other crabs).

Sailor Mercury never went to the bathroom again (Mr. Crabs kept the bathroom rule).

**We really hope you liked that chapter!  We know it was crazy but what can we say we are hyper!  Get under a trance review, review, review and review!**


End file.
